


Fieri

by forgottenwords



Series: Vers Sanctus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangels as Teachers, Family, Gen, introspective piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Fieri</em>: be made, be done, become // First and foremost, he was an angel. But he was also human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fieri

First and foremost, he was an angel. 

Created by God with a handful of grace and a pinch of compassion. 

Raised by God and taught by the Archangels, Gabriel had taught him how to fly and how to avoid Lucifer’s tricks before he fell. Raphael had been his guide on how to fight, while Michael had taught him wisdom and all about the earth and its roots, how to love. 

But he was also become human and he had learned many things from Dean and Sam. Friendship, emotion and how to enjoy the little things the planet had to offer.


End file.
